


Very Simple Order

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is in trouble with his mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Simple Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.
> 
> Prompt: Elizabeth – Command

Neal crawled across the floor, the riding crop held carefully between his teeth. He dropped it at the leather clad feet of his mistress. If he was feeling bolder he might have taken a minute to nuzzle those feet but he was already in trouble. He had disobeyed a direct command and would now pay for it.

He wished quietly to himself that it had been Peter who caught him. Peter was stern with his punishments but open to negotiation. Elizabeth was not.

Neal's eyes flicked over to Peter who was watching the proceedings. His chin was quickly held by Elizabeth's deceptively strong fingers.

“Don't look at him, Neal. This is between you and me. I gave you a very simple order and I expected you to follow it. This isn't how I wanted to spend tonight but you brought this upon yourself. Now turn around and present yourself so we can begin.”


End file.
